Ich lass' dich nicht allein
by KalexTrash
Summary: Kara rettet ein Mädchen aus den Fängen zweier Männer. Als sie von ihrer Vergangenheit erfährt beschließt sie, ihr zu helfen.


Der Erste versuch einer Fanfiction. Und wie könnte man besser beginnen als mit seiner eigenen Lieblingsserie?

 **Plot: Kara rettet ein Mädchen das entführt worden war und erfährt im Laufe der Story von ihrer Vergangenheit. Wie Kara nunmal ist, beschließt sie dem Mädchen zu helfen.**

Seid nicht so hart zu mir, wie gesagt, erster Versuch :)

* * *

"Isst du das noch?"

Alex Danvers, die gerade dabei war sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank ihrer Schwester zu holen, verdrehte amüsiert die Augen.

"Das nehme ich als Nein.", entgegnete Kara, nachdem sie das Augenrollen von Alex mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck wahrgenommen hatte. Sie stopfte sich das letzte Pizzastück in den Mund und sank erschöpft und gesättigt auf dem Sofa zurück.

"Supergirl satt?! Das ich das noch erleben darf."

Alex, die gerade vom Kühlschrank zurückgekommen war setzte sich auf das gegenüberliegende Sofa und betrachtete ihre Schwester mit belustigtem Blick.

"Warum haben wir keinen Nachtisch geholt?", warf Kara ein und blickte enttäuscht auf den leeren Pizzakarton.

Alex seufzte.

"War ja klar."

Die beiden hatten gerade wieder damit begonnen TV zu sehen als Kara plötzlich hochschreckte.

"Kara?"

Alex hatte sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt und betrachtete ihre Schwester besorgt.

"Shht!"

Karas blickte angestrengt auf den Boden. Dann schloss sie die Augen, konzentrierte sich und nahm in kürzester Zeit sämtliche Geräusche des nächtlichen Stadtgetummels von National City wahr.

Die lauten Motoren der Autos, das klirren von Gläsern in Bars, den Bass der Musik aus den Nachtclubs, das gegröhle der Betrunkenen, aufgebrachte Stimmen, Gelächter, das Wimmern eines Mädchens.

Das Wimmern eines Mädchens?!

Kara legte den Kopf schief, presste ihre Augenlider zusammen. Auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich Falten.

"Kara was ist los?!", Alex wurde lauter.

Kara winkte ihr mit einer Hand hektisch ab. Ihre große Schwester schnaubte aufgebracht.

 _'Die kommt wieder zu sich Brian. Hast du gehört?! Die kommt wieder zu sich!'_

Die Stimme eines Mannes dröhnte in Karas Kopf. Sie hatte es geschafft alles andere auszublenden.

 _'Halt's Maul Rick! Oder willst du das ganz National City uns entdeckt?! Soll sie doch zu sich kommen. Das istn kleines Mädchen, was soll sie tun? Dich umbringen? Denkste du hast da Karate-Kid höchstpersönlich abgeschleppt?!'_

Ein zweiter Mann. Dann wieder das Wimmern.

Kara sprang vom Sofa auf.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da Alex."

Sie nickte ihrer großen Schwester zu und öffnete die Balkontür.

"KARA!", Alex stand nun hinter ihr.

"Kannst du mir verraten was hier los ist?!"

"Zwei Typen haben ein Mädchen in ihrer Gewalt. Ich Regel das. Keine Sorge", antwortete Kara während sie durch die Balkontür schritt und lächelte ihre Schwester selbstbewusst an.

Wenn man bedachte Welche Heldentaten Supergirl sonst vollbrachte dürfte diese hier ein Kinderspiel für sie sein. Sie nutzte ihren Röntgenblick und fand die Beiden Männer ein paar Seitengassen weiter. Es bedarf keiner weiteren Informationen, Kara war schon vom Balkon gesprungen und flog mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit die schmalen Gassen hindurch zu ihren Zielobjekten. Keine 10 Meter hinter ihnen landete sie.

Die Männer schreckten auf. Der eine, Brian, lies das Mädchen fallen welches er zuvor am Kragen ihrer Jacke hinter sich her geschliffen hatte. Während die Männer verwirrt auf Supergirl starrten robbte sich das Mädchen ein paar Meter von ihr weg.

"Scheiße Rick. Scheiße das ist Supergirl!" , rief der Blonde von beiden, drehte sich um und rannte los.

Kara konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen ehe sie ihn fliegend einholte und ihn so hart gegen die Ziegel der Gasse warf, dass dieser sofort das Bewusstsein verlor. Sie drehte sich um, bereit den zweiten der Beiden zu schnappen, doch dieser schien nicht so einfältig wie sein Partner zu sein. Er hatte das Mädchen geschnappt. Seinen einen Arm um ihre Kehle gelegt presste er sie an seinen Oberkörper, während die andere Hand eine Pistole hielt die die Schläfe des Mädchens berührte.

"Was jetzt, Supergirl, huh?!", rief er und betonte 'Supergirl' so unglaublich lächerlich, das Kara nicht anders konnte als das persönlich zu nehmen.

Besorgt blickte sie das Mädchen an, deren Augen ins Nichts sahen. Sie schien wie Betäubt, Blut triefte aus ihrer Nase und sie konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Selbst der Mann, Rick, kam leicht ins Taumeln weil er ihr Gewicht zusätzlich stemmen musste.

"Hören Sie..", begann Kara, die gerade maßlos überfordert mit der Situation war. Sie versuchte eine Körperstelle zu finden auf die sie ihren Laserblick feuern konnte, doch alles schien zu gefährlich, der Kopf war zu nah an dem des Mädchens, alle anderen Körperstellen, die nicht den sofortigen Tod bedeuten würden, könnten zum abfeuern der Pistole führen.

"Wenn Sie das Mädchen erschießen sind Sie ebenfalls tot. Und das will hier niemand.", begann Kara mit ruhiger Stimme.

Der Mann lachte hysterisch. "Ach bin ich das nicht ohnehin schon?", er presste die Pistole noch härter an die Schläfe des Mädchens. Ein schmerzerfülltes Seufzen zeigte Kara, dass sie wohl doch noch bei leichtem Bewusstsein war.

"Hören Sie. Lassen Sie das Mädchen los. Ich werde sie mitnehmen und Sie können gehen, okay?", Kara fühlte sich machtlos. Ihr Herz raste. Sie hasste es. Sie hasste es nicht in der Lage zu sein einen Menschen zu retten und die Ungewissheit und der Angst einen Tod nicht verhindern zu können ließ Panik in ihr aufkommen.

Der Mann lachte erneut. Dann ließ er das Mädchen los, stieß sie nach vorne. Kara schaffte es gerade noch sie aufzufangen. Dann fiel der Schuss.

Kara fühlte wie die warme Flüssigkeit über ihre Hand lief. Die Beine des Mädchens knickten ein, Kara ließ sich mit ihr zu Boden fallen, stütze sie und blickte den Mann entsetzt an, der lachend davonlief. Purer Hass floss durch Kara's Nerven und sie wäre ihm am liebsten hinterhergeflogen um ihn den Kopf wegzubrennen, doch die immer größer werdende Blutlache am Boden ließen sie wieder zu sich kommen.

Kara strich durch die dunkelbraunen Locken des Mädchens. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, das Gesicht kreidebleich. Die Kugel hatte sich durch ihr rechtes Schulterblatt gebohrt und ist im Endeffekt an Kara abgeprallt. Die Superheldin tastete nach dem Puls des Mädchens und nachdem sie das Schwache pochen feststellen konnte hob sie die Verletzte auf und flog los.

Beim DEO angekommen triefte Karas Superheldenkostüm vor Blut. Sie schrie nach Ärzten und legte das bewusstlose Mädchen auf die Trage, die eben jene nach kürzester Zeit brachten.

"Tun Sie was! LOS!", rief sie, sichtlich aufgebracht und sah den Ärzten nach die in Richtung OP liefen.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
